Patients with breast cancer, lung cancer, gastrointestinal malignancies, prostate carcinoma, leukemia and lymphoma and other malignancies will be entered into therapeutic, cancer control and correlative science trials developed by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). A broader base for recruitment of patients to CALGB has been established in much of New Hampshire, eastern Vermont and northern Massachusetts through the eight member Cooperative Group Oncology Program, and with this network it is planned to increase the numbers of patients accrued to CALGB studies. Dartmouth will continue to make significant contributions to the scientific and administrative activities of CALGB. Within the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) strategies to refocus the scientific directions will allow more translational programs to be piloted for future testing in the CALGB setting. The six areas of development are immunotherapy, retinoid development, clinical pharmacology, genetics and gene modulation, drug development and interactions with radiation, tumor markers, pain and psychosocial initiatives. It is anticipated that phase I, II and pilot clinical trials currently underway at the Norris Cotton Cancer Center will soon be ready for expanded trials in CALGB.